prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A is for Answers/@comment-66.237.48.60-20140316051419
PLL SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS! I had to publish this answer because it was from Anon, so if you don’t want to know what happens in the finales script, DO NOT READ Okay so the link I was using to give to people has been taken down by WarnerBros apparently, I just checked it, so here are the major spoilers from the script: -Either tomorrow night or next Tuesday’s episode Aria will find out about Ezra. Here’s the thing: Ezra is NOT A, and never has been. He’s like an investigative reporter who’s writing about Ali’s crime. He did date her a little back in the day, but he was under the impression that she was in college, and when he found out the truth he just let it go because he’s not a bad guy. So this explains all his sneaking around and spying on everyone, and why he had those timelines and stuff. He’s still trying to find out Alison’s whole story, and he actually wants to help her. -Alison is hiding out in New York, the girls will spend the whole episode with her trying to get the whole story of what happened to her the night she disappeared. Noel Kahn has been helping Alison hide and make an escape plan, I’m not sure how long though. He’s the one that takes the Liars to Alison, so I suppose that makes him a good guy? I’m not sure yet. -Spencer has been addicted to prescription drugs before! She had a drug problem when Alison disappeared. Spencer and Alison argued, and Alison accidentally found out about the drugs, and was actually kind about it. This is why Spencer was not asleep with the other girls in the barn, because she was wired up on Adderall. Spencer left Alison and did go back to the barn and went to sleep, so she is innocent as far as hurting Ali is concerned. -Alison is the one who pushed Ian off the bell tower, but she says he was alive and walked out of the church himself. She says she doesn’t know who killed him or why. -There are lots of gaps filled in about the day Alison went missing, so here is the whole timeline we’ve been given so far, and this includes new info from the finale: 1) Alison WAS in Hilton Head with Ian that weekend, this is when she found the videos on his laptop and made a copy of them. Melissa showed up to get Ian back, so she knew he’d been seeing Ali. 2) Ali left and had her pilot buddy fly her to Philedelphia, where she visited Jenna and threatened her with the videos. 3) We can assume that the next thing Ali did was put the flash drive with the videos on it in that storage unit, 4) meet up with the girls, where Spencer asks if Ali was at Hilton Head 5) stop by her house to change and drop off her stuff. This is where Alison puts on the yellow top, it was a new gift from her mom. In the kitchen, Ali’s mom is on the phone with someone in a panicked conversation saying things like “How could this have happened?”, “You’ve got to send someone immediately”, and when she hangs up, she tells Alison not to leave the house for the rest of the night, to cancel her sleepover with the liars, but won’t tell her why. She mentions something vague about how the Hastings’ family can’t be trusted. Alison leaves the house anyways and sneaks some sleeping pills which she later drugs the liars with to put them to sleep all night, 6) then Ali visits Emily to give her the snow globe that contained the storage unit’s key. 7) We know from a previous episode that Ali was supposed to meet up with A in the middle of town that afternoon, but the finale never mentions this so it seems that maybe A stood her up. 8) Ali drugs the girls in the barn and leaves when they’re asleep. Her plan is to confront everyone else she thinks might be A. Toby meets her outside the barn to tell her the good thing about him getting sent away was that he finally had the courage to stand up to Jenna, and he gives Ali his jacket because it’s chilly outside. 9) Ezra’s car pulls up, this is who Toby saw Ali get in the car with, though he didn’t know Ezra at the time. Ezra confronts Ali about her lying about her age, and they kind of have a peaceful breakup. 10) Alison meets up and hooks up with Ian one last time (even though he’s back with Melissa now) and Ali tells him she found the videos and made a copy, which pisses him off. This is why Ian, Melissa, Garrett and Jenna were all in Ali’s room that night, they were going to confront her and try to get her copy of the videos back, but Ali isn’t there. 11) Ali is coming back from the Kissing Rock meeting with Ian, this is when Spencer and Ali argue, make up, and Spencer goes back to the barn to sleep. 12) Ali has her confrontation with Garrett and Jenna, this is when Jenna things Garrett kills Alison, and Garrett takes Jenna home. 13) When Garrett has come back, he see’s Alison talking with Aria’s dad, this is when she was blackmailing him for money. 14) When Byron is leaving, he see’s Melissa outside on the phone with who we assume is Wilden. I’m not sure where the scene of CeCe (also in a yellow top) and Melissa talking fits in, but I’m guessing it might be here. This is when Jason saw them,and then passed out in a lawn chair. 15) Alison says the last thing she did was go back to the barn and sit and wait for awhile, watching all of the liars sleeping. She says she confronted everyone she thought might be A, so she was waiting to see if A was going to keep texting her, but never did. After awhile, Alison left the barn again and walked home. Alison is walking across her yard to the front door and looks up to see her mother looking down at her from an upstairs window. Ali’s mom suddenly looks very panicked, and this is when someone hits Ali in the back of the head with a big rock and Ali is knocked out. When Ali starts waking up, her mother is burying her! She remembers her mother saying “What have you done?!” over and over again to someone standing nearby, but Alison never saw her attacker. 16) What had to have been very soon after Alison was buried, Grunwald comes and pulls her out and takes her to a hospital, where Alison runs. 17) Alison is wandering down the street in the dark, unsure of what to do, dazed and confused, when MONA stops and picks her up! Mona takes Ali back to the Lost Woods Resort where we found the first A Lair and takes care of Alison, cleaning her head wound and singing her to sleep. Mona is the one who helped Alison escape Rosewood the next morning, but the way it’s written in the script, Mona’s intentions are BAD. So in the end, Alison knows that Mona was the first A, but none of the girls know who else is involved with the A Team, and Alison doesn’t trust her mother, which is why she couldn’t go home. In between all the scenes of Ali and the girls talking, the police are searching and seizing things from all of the girls rooms. They know that Alison is alive, and think the girls would know how to find her. Spencer’s family are all interrogated. Peter Hastings covered up for Spencer because he thought she had killed Alison. Melissa finds out, and whispers something into his ear, to which he replies with a look of astonishment. Melissa says out loud that Spencer did not kill the girl that was found in Ali’s grave in the first episode of season one, and it is assumed that she tells Peter who DID when she whispered to him. CeCe Drake was also captured and interrogated at the police station. She knows Ali is alive and seems to have been helping her. It seems like CeCe DID kill Wilden, and for a good reason that we still don’t know. The script says that Ali’s mom nods to CeCe and we’re supposed “to understand that there’s an agreement” between them, but idk what it could be. We still do not know who’s body WAS originally thought to be Alison’s. In the end, A chases all of the girls up to the rooftop of the building they had met up in, shooting at Alison the whole time. EZRA shows up and says he knows who A is, and A shoots him in the stomach! A gets away by leaping onto the roof of the next building while Ezra is bleeding and passes out. (Ezra is not going to die) So we still don’t know who A is, but Ezra does. In the very final scene, someone has killed Alisons mom and is burying her! I THINK that’s all. One of the actors recently said in an interview that there WILL BE a twin sister for someone, but wouldn’t say who.